


Gang Aft Agley

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Hellcats
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, Savannah.  You'll do well to remember that God provides for those who provide for themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Aft Agley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lie_in_Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie_in_Violet/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 December 2010  
> Written for: Yuletide 2010  
> Recipient: lie_in_violet  
> Word Count: 2088  
> Summary: "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, Savannah. You'll do well to remember that God provides for those who provide for themselves."  
> Spoilers: Takes place immediately after 01x11 "Think Twice Before You Go", but the entire series up to that point is fair game.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Hellcats", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Bonanza Productions, Tom Welling Productions, CBS Television Studios, and Warner Bros. Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Hellcats", CW, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am really glad I got this prompt, because it allowed me to work on a character that I initially was iffy about: Savannah. She's become a more likable character as the episodes have progressed.
> 
> Title Notes: The title comes from a line from Robert Burns' poem "To a Mouse".
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being willing to try something different.
> 
> Beta: dhamphir

The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men,  
Gang aft agley,  
An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,  
For promis'd joy!  
\-- Robert Burns, "To a Mouse"

 

"It was never supposed to end up like this."

What's that quote your mother always said? Something about men and mice and ill-planning?

 _"The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, Savannah. You'll do well to remember that God provides for those who provide for themselves."_

It's creepy when your mother's voice echoes in your head like that, isn't it? But it's the only voice you've ever heard in your head besides your own.

You were raised to be a good girl, a Christian girl, an obedient girl. It was always intended that you'd date a boy approved by your parents; this approved dating would then lead to marriage, children, and continuing the legacy of the Monroe family in the Church. When you were little, this wasn't just your family legacy, it was your greatest dream. You were the apple of your father's eye, the perfection that your mother sought.

But things changed when you started dating Noah, didn't they? The group dates were more beneficial than you could have ever understood; you just didn't know why at the time. Noah's a great guy, and you did have a lot in common with him. In another time and another place, you could have easily seen yourself married to him, raising children with him, helping to create your own congregation if he didn't join his father.

It was all so perfectly planned, so easily played out; your mother was over the moon with excitement at the prospects of your marriage to Noah and the grandchildren you'd give her. And you wanted that, too, for a time.

"Savannah, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

Marti's voice sounds so… _lost_. No, that's not quite the right word. Maybe defensive works better, or wary, or…

"Seriously, why are you even talking to me? You're mad at me, remember?"

Okay, definitely defensive and hostile. Not that you can blame her. You did overreact to the whole situation. The fact that it all came out right before State certainly doesn't help matters in the slightest.

Deep breath, Savannah. You can do this. Just explain it to her. You need her if you're going to go to Nationals. You need her to be your friend. You need her… But now's not the right time for that.

"Look, it threw me for a loop when you admitted to fooling around with Dan," you finally say in a low voice, unrealistically proud that there's no trace of a quaver in your tone. "Especially because, you know, you lied to me about so many things that involved him already."

There's honest to God pain in her eyes at your words. If you didn't know any better, you'd almost guess that she's really feeling bad about what happened. Maybe she wasn't really lying to you about her relationship with Dan after all. Oh, these things of the heart are just too damned difficult to deal with sometimes!

"It just happened, Savannah, okay?" she finally says, but won't meet your gaze. "I'm not gonna jump in and screw up everything between the two of you because of something that happened years ago." She huffs out a heavy sigh, hand raking through her hair. "Besides, I told you from the start that he's a player. It's not my fault that he proved it in spades."

"Are you trying to tell me that it was all on him? That he didn't break up with me because of you?" You can't stop the words from escaping your mouth, no matter how hard you try. "Because that's just adding another lie to the pile, and you're going straight to hell for that."

"Are you kidding me? Look, I get that I fucked up by even doing anything with Dan, Savannah. But I am _not_ going to sit here and let you lecture me about going to hell, considering what you were going to do on your date with Noah to get back at your mother, among other things. Pot, meet Kettle."

You scowl at that, knowing the truth of her words. That doesn't make it any easier on you to hear it. Sighing heavily, you realize that this is spirally into deeply out of hand territory from which there's little chance of safe return.

"I'm sorry," you finally say, hating the distastefulness of humble pie. "That was really uncalled for."

"But you still meant it?" Marti stands up and starts to pace. "What the hell do you want, Savannah? One minute, you're fine, the next you're freaking out over the slightest thing that involves Dan, and the minute after that is spent freaking out over the slightest thing _I've_ done. I didn't flip out when you let Dan spend the night in our room, did I? But you had issues with Lewis staying with me."

"Dan slept on the floor between our beds," you reply before you can stop yourself. "Lewis was in your bed and the potential for sex was higher."

"Uh, no, it wasn't! I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not an exhibitionist by profession. And if that's what you think of me, on top of everything else, maybe it's better than I've found a different place to live at Cheer Town. I'm outta here," she says and stalks out of the room, door slamming shut behind her.

"Don't go, Marti!" you whisper. "I need you. I love you."

*~*~*~*

The sudden lurch and sharp noise of whining breaks pulls you from the dream you were having. Blinking, you feel the sting of tears burning in your eyes, but you can't say if those tears are good or not. That it was nothing more than a messed up nightmare sends jolts of relief coursing along your nerves. That you still need to have that conversation with Marti terrifies you in ways you have never felt before. But you still have a chance to make things right with her, and that's all that matters right now.

Without realizing you're even doing it, your eyes fall to your left inner wrist; if you squint, you can still make out the smiley face Marti put there when she'd tried to cheer you up after Dan dumped you. But that was before you found out that Dan and Marti had almost slept together, before the hell that your life has descended into began.

You take your time getting your things together as everyone else files off the bus. You find yourself unable to meet anyone's eyes, and yet both Lewis and Alice manage to draw your gaze. Lewis flashes you a brief look of shared hurt, and yet his hurt is magnified because he knew even less than you did about Marti and Dan.

Alice gives you a very strange look as she passes by you. There's a combination of pity, loathing, and betrayal in her eyes. She pauses for just a moment, even opens her mouth as if to say something, but quickly turns her gaze forward and heads off the bus. You would swear the temperature just dropped a few degrees from cold brush off you've just been given. And yet, you have no idea what is going on with her. Then again, when has anyone ever really understood what goes on in Alice's head?

A soft sound alerts you to the fact that Marti's still on the bus yet. Turning back, you stop what you're doing to watch her blearily pull her things together. She looks like absolute hell, and you want nothing more than to go pull her into a warm embrace until that looks is erased from her face. The fact that you start moving to do just that scares you more than you can ever explain, even to yourself.

As she shuffles past you, you take a deep breath and reach out to touch her arm. It's enough to make her pause, but she still won't meet your gaze as she shrugs away from your hand. "No matter what else has happened between us, Marti," you say in a low voice, "I still expect you to bring your A game. I don't intend to leave Sectionals without a ticket to Nationals."

"Yeah, got that," she replies sarcastically, briefly turning to glance at you. "I'm here to fly your way to Nationals. All I want is my scholarship so I can finish law school and get the hell out of this loser town."

Stung by her words, you can't even breathe for a moment, let alone call out to stop her as she heads toward the door again. And then, remembering how she saved you from nearly being date raped, somehow you find that inner resolve. "Marti!" you call, heart leaping in your chest when she stops again. "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive and bitchy of me. Let me make it up to you?"

Her shoulders slump for a moment, and you can only guess what she's thinking about, but you hold out hope for her reply anyway. "What more do you want from me, Savannah?" she finally asks. "You threw me out, Dan left, Lewis dumped me, and Alice has more ammunition to smear my name across campus than I care to think about. Kick me when I'm down, is that it? Just don't, okay? I'm just as worried about the scholarships as you are, maybe more. You can always go back to Mem Chris if the scholarships dry up here."

"Stop it!" you cry out. The sound is enough for her to turn around and stare at you. "Do you always have to be such a bitch when I'm trying to extend an olive branch?"

"No. Wait, what?"

Taking a deep breath, you scrub your hands over your face. "I'm still really, really angry with you, Marti, and there's a part of me that really wants to hate you right now for turning my life upside down the night before Sectionals, but I was taught not to hate. And I don't want to hate you, Marti, you're--" You bite your lower lip, barely stopping yourself from saying something that this is just not the right time to say.

"I'm what, Savannah?" She sounds so worn down, so lost and lonely.

"You're the only real friend I've had in my entire life, besides my sister Charlotte. You make me feel like I fit in at Lancer, like I can be more than just a cheerleader." You've never been this honest about anything in your life; the sensation both makes you bolder and scares the life out of you. "There are things going on right now that are bigger than you and me and our fight; things that terrify me beyond words. I need my best friend, Marti, and I'm afraid she's gone forever because…"

"Because of my own stupidity," she replies softly. "I don't want to fight either, Savannah, and not just because of Sectionals. I just don't know if I have the strength to deal with this right now."

You feel the bands around your heart loosening just the slightest bit at her words. "That's fair," you finally say. "Is it possible to call enough of a truce to still room together?" You don't want to get your hopes up too much, but you need her to be near you to get through this.

"I suppose. Can I go now?"

You nod slowly, worrying at your lower lip as she continues down the aisle and off the bus. Your fingers dig into the back of the seat in front of you in an effort to keep from running after her and pulling her into your arms. The sting of tears is back as you pull your things together, but you stave off breaking down with a couple of deep, controlled breaths.

She didn't ignore you; she didn't run screaming from the bus; she didn't refuse your proffered olive branch. That means there's still a chance, doesn't it? That means Marti's willing to talk to you, to listen to what you have to say. You have to have faith that things will work out as they're meant to, that your mother wasn't completely wrong in her words of wisdom all your life.

 _"You'll do well to remember that God provides for those who provide for themselves."_

"That's right, Mom," you whisper as you step off the bus into the evening air. "And I'll do whatever it takes to provide Marti a reason to continue our relationship, whatever it is."


End file.
